Minerva Isur
Minerva Isur is a Sargerithian woman of noble birth. She was betrothed to Dunbar, the largest trader of wool in the city and remained his wife for many years. She is now a Co-owner of Manors Enterprises, specializing in interior decorating as well as tailoring. Her crafts are known for their sturdy stitching and longevity. Personality None would ever say that Lady Isur is a coward. Her boldness in business (as well as rabble-rousing) is widely known by the upper echelons of Sargeroth's economic ladder. He is a mix of perfect charm and immutable stubbornness. She is commonly known as the wealthiest woman in Sargeroth. Early Life The 3rd born of 5, Minerva was lost among her siblings during her childhood. Her parents looked most to her oldest sibling, her brother Caybrel. Minerva and her 3 sisters were seen mostly as tokens to be used in alliances or trade deals through marriage. At the age of 16, Minerva was married to Dunbar of Dunbar's Wool of Sargeroth. Dunbar was 24 at the time of marriage Married Life Now Lady Dunbar, she busied her self with the business of wool as much as possible. However, her husband adamantly refused her pleas for more responsibilities. Dunbar, being of old mind, thought it best for her to concern her most with their mansion, attached to the sheep mill, to ensure it remained clean. This was an outrage to Minerva. She decided to work in secret. She hired several assistants who worked as her administrative puppets. They were soon lauded by Dunbar for their business savvy. This continued for years until Dunbar was arrested. Divorced Life After a failed attempt at running for Councilor of Defense, Dunbar spiraled into the terrible drug, glowstone dust. It made him erratic and he was eventually jailed indefinitely for attacking the guard. This event serendipitously allowed lady Dunbar to take control of her husbands business. In the first year after her husband's arrest, Lady Dunbar sought rich friends while she expanded the company to include interior decorating for wealthy clients or businesses. She opened a new storefront and funded research for new dyes in the textile mill. It was then that she met Silas Shandell and Heath Manors Manors Enterprises After some time, it is clear that Lady Dunbar became very near to Mr. Shandell and Manors. The three eventually announced a joint venture through Manors' company where the three would lead a new building corporation to compete against the Chalice company. It is unclear how close the three are, however, it should be noted that they each have been seen by onlookers emerging from each others houses at one time or another in the early morning. Suffice to say, Manors Enterprises exploded with new building projects in Sargeroth as well as Nadirs Peak, going so far as to plant their Headquarters there. Lady Isur Once Again Even after her divorce, Minerva kept the name Dunbar for the brand recognition throughout the city. However, after 6 years of building her own unique reputation, she finally Changed both her name and business to Isur. Some believe this was to harken back to her noble roots (though the Isur name has not meant much in generations). She continued as a dynamo of the mercantile world of Sargeroth. Her extraordinary charm and intelligence has entranced many, garnering a respected, if not intimidating reputation. Marriage Life Pt. 2 The reasons for such a thing are not well known but in the year 17 of the 3rd era, Lady Isur married Kelton Jorav of the current head architect of the Chalice company who, until recently had run the Sargeroth paper, The Whisper. Most of the business elite expected an arrangement with Heath Manors or at least Silas Shandell (surely only if Manors had refused her) yet it was Mr. Kelton now self-referred to as Kelton Jorav (another fruitless harkening to noble roots) who successfully garnered her interest. The couple presumably knew each other for a very short time unless their liaisons had been expertly hidden from the nosier members of the Light District. Regardless, since their marriage, little has changed in Lady Isur's behavior. She travels frequently from Sargeroth to Nadir's Peak now and tends to chat about in the Magnificum rather than some of Sargeroth's newer (Manors) establishments.